Protège-Moi
by The Queen Of Disaster
Summary: SHORT AU STORY: Why are you keeping me here?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

I just want to say first and foremost that this is not intended to be a literary work of art. This before you is just an idea that popped into my head and I needed to write it. The story was originally intended just to be a one shot as I'm completely useless and lose motivation when I write. The story is going to be completely AU and I will portray the characters as I see fit, if you have a problem with those sort of stories then please don't read as it might not live up to your expectations!

I apologise if it doesn't make sense or if there are many mistakes.

The story is almost finished (there are only five chapters and I'm halfway through chapter three), I'm still deciding when to upload them, I'm thinking about once a week. Also apologies for the lack 'È' on the cover, the font I was using wouldn't allow accents *sigh*.

I want to leave you guys to judge on whether you think Hermione is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and whether or not Snape is bad (sorry!).

Anyways thank you as always and enjoy,

B

x

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome.

Two words, one big bundle of destroying head fuck wrapped up with a nice little bow.

I won't apologise for my tone.

My anger.

What did he even do that was _that_ wrong?

You're pulling that face again.

You know exactly which one.

Tell me then what is so fucking wrong about protecting someone you care deeply for?

Ha.

Answer your way out of that one!

What do you mean at the beginning?

Well of course things weren't great at the beginning…

Don't give me that bloody smug look!

I have been taught a thing or two about unforgivable's you know.

Oh dear am I no longer that sweet innocent little girl that you knew?

Folded arms, a sign of a person distancing themselves.

Is that what you're trying to do Doc?

It's almost hostile you know.

Fine.

I'll get on with it, you don't have to keep giving me those judging little looks! Aren't Doctors meant to be impartial?

Right where should I start?

That night?

The one where everything changed?

Well I hope you're comfortable…

* * *

I sit at my desk, blood pounds in my ears.

I don't know why I'm getting myself so upset about this? Ronald Weasley is a complete simpleton and if he want's to debase himself with Lavender 'No Brains' Brown then that's his problem not mine!

I wipe away a tear that has spilled over my eyelid.

I won't cry.

I won't cry.

I WON'T CRY!

But it's no use the tears are flowing freely now, splashing onto the unread book beneath me.

I'm not usually like this, in fact before today I even liked Lavender.

Sure we don't have much in common, I'm the brains and she's the beauty but she was a sweet girl.

_Is a sweet girl Hermione._

_Is._

I reprimand myself for being such a cow, it's Ronald I should be angry with.

Haven't I given him enough signs?

Brushing away my tears I try to put all thoughts of him and Lavender from my mind. I open my book and attempt to immerse myself into the world of literature.

The words dash about the page in front of me, and I hate myself for being so weak and pathetic.

I am Hermione Jean Granger, I am Hermione Jean Granger, I am Hermione Jean Granger. I chant over and over in my head.

Like I need reminding…

Breathing out a heavy sigh, I come to the conclusion that hiding away in a cold empty classroom is not going to prove to people that I'm okay, that I'm completely and utterly unbothered by recent events.

I stand up, pushing the chair away from me.

The room is so silent and I realise how cold I actually am.

Shivering I walk towards the candelabra at the front of the room, the flames dance softly.

"Nox" I mummer, and the flame extinguishes itself.

Taking a deep breath I start walking towards the door, dreading the looks and whispers that await me in the common room.

"Don't say a word"

I jump, a hand is slammed over my mouth, my heart starts pounding.

Is this a sick joke?

I struggle against the cool fingers across my lips but that just earns me a hard tug in my hair.

Who is this?

Sweat starts to trickle down my forehead.

My brain finally starts to kick into motion.

_Use your wand, are you not a witch for Merlin's sake?_

I could kick myself for my stupidity.

Tightening my grip on my wand, I feel more confident.

"Looks like you won't be needing this" The voice whispers into my ear before ripping the wand out of my grasp.

Shit.

What am I going to do now?

I shudder at the persons hot breath on my neck and decide the only way out is to kick and scream even if it ends up killing me.

Trying to steady my nerves, I jerk my leg back and hear a grunt of pain as I hit.

_Quick Hermione!_

I start running blindly towards what I'm hoping is the door.

Why the hell did I put out the candle before leaving the room?

I trip over something and fall into the cold stone wall.

The door must be near.

_Hurry!_

I start patting the wall and could cry with relief when my hand comes into contact with the brass door knob.

However my joy is short lived when I'm slammed into into the door.

"GET OFF ME! HELP HELP HEL—-" I start screaming, but it's no use as strong arms encase me.

"Silencio"

I can't speak, my mouth opens and closes uselessly.

Bastard.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to resort to this"

That voice, that cold voice I recognise it.

I've heard it many times before.

Cruel and reprimanding.

"Sorry"

Before I can even fathom the name, everything seeps away from me.

I open my eyes, there is a dull thudding in my head, my surroundings slowly come into focus.

Nothing is familiar to me.

What am I doing here?

Where am I?

I scramble to sit up, feeling very disorientated.

My fingers brush against a smooth soft surface and I realise that I'm on someones sofa.

Oh God.

Memories blur in front of me, but nothing makes sense.

"Hello?" I call out, my voice croaking.

I strain my ears for any sign that I'm not alone, and my heart doesn't know whether to sink or soar when I hear footsteps come closer.

Deciding it will be better to get off the sofa at this point, I try to push myself off onto my feet but I stumble forwards onto the soft carpet.

Strong hands pull me back up and I'm greeted by the sight of Professor Snape's disapproving face.

"P-professor?" I stammer, but feeling relieved that it's someone familiar "What happened?"

"Sit down and be quiet you stupid girl" He spits at me, not an ounce of friendliness on his face.

Nothing new.

However I follow his instructions, puzzled by why I am here.

I take note of the huge bookcase on the wall opposite me, huge leather bound books line the shelves.

To my left there is a emerald plush overstuffed armchair, and a portrait of a girl with long red hair.

She stares at me sadly, like we're in on some private secret.

"What happened?" I turn back to my Professor who is now pacing up and down the room, a look of concentration written on his face.

He doesn't answer me and I find myself feeling insignificant.

I try again to capture his attention, "Professor? What happened? Why am I here?"

Shooting me a look of pure venom, I cower into the seat.

"Will you stop with your insistent questions! You are here because I have brought you here! Now stop with your fruitless whining"

I feel my cheeks going red, embarrassment burning through me.

Why on earth has Snape brought me here?

In fact where is "here"?

Surely this must be Snape's private quarters?

He wouldn't have taken me out of the castle would he?

My brain aches with too many questions, I wish he could just give me a straight answer rather than treating me like an annoying child.

Then a worry starts to creep through me, it comes from a dark recess in my mind.

There have always been rumours about where Snape's true loyalties lie.

I mean sure he says he is on our side but how can we truly believe him?

Usually I would scold myself for such a thought after all Professor Dumbledore trusts him so, so should we.

Right?

But then again he was a Death Eater, and they are notorious for the worst things imaginable.

What if he is embracing his true self?

What if he has brought me here to—

Suddenly my head is snapped back, a hand twists into my hair.

"Don't even go there" His voice is low and deadly "I would never even entertain myself with the notion of debasing myself with the likes of you"

Owww.

Fuck.

"S-sorry I didn't m-mean to…" I splutter trailing off as the pain intensifies.

What the hell is he doing?

He eventually lets go and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I can't believe Snape just did that, I never thought he would actually hurt me.

"Ideas above your station are a dangerous thing Miss Granger"

I twist my head back to look at him, and his eyes bore into mine.

Anger starts to bubble inside me.

Snape has no right keeping me here let alone hurting me.

I force myself to stand up, and try not to fall when the world starts spinning around me.

"You can't keep me here and you have no right to lay a finger on me" I summon my bravest Gryffindor voice, trying not to reveal that my hands are shaking.

He actually smirks at me, the amusement clear on his face, "Oh believe me I can, and trust me I can do so much worse"

I gulp, not doubting for one second what he could do to me, however I need to get out of here.

_How do you plan to do that Hermione you have no freaking wand for starters!_

Maybe if I kept him talking?

_Oh and what is that going to achieve exactly?_

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

"Tsk Miss Granger you really need to work on your language" He mocks me, the smirk still palpable on his lips.

I hate that he can use just use Occlumency on me and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

Why did I not talk to Harry more on what him and Snape did in lessons?

_Well you did try Hermione, but every time you went to talk to him about it, it just brought bad memories back from his time spent with Snape so you could never get anything out of him…_

Really brain?

I need to focus, going off in tangents will not keep me alive.

"No it won't"

I glower at him, my fist curls up into a tight little ball.

"Sit down Granger, this is starting to bore me" He raises his eyebrow at me before turning away.

I take the opportunity to look around the room and spot the back of a huge portrait that must be the entrance to this hell hole.

Must not think about it.

Must not think about it.

I start edging slowly towards the brown frame.

Must not think about it.

Must not think about it.

I keep my eyes on his back the entire time.

Must not think about it.

Must not think about it.

I suppress my joy as I'm almost within touching distance.

Must not think about it.

Must not think about it.

He turns around sharply, my fingers hit the hard wood.

_Push Hermione!_

I try with all my might but the door doesn't budge.

Fuck!

Oh fuck!

My arm is wrenched from it's socket as I'm dragged across the room.

Stars erupt in front of me, the pain is unbearable.

"You foolish, idiotic girl. What did you hope to achieve? I thought you had more brains than that Miss Granger, do you really think I would be so stupid enough to keep the portrait door unlocked for you climb out of? You really have spent too much time with that harebrained Weasley boy".

He keeps on dragging me through his chambers, reaching a plain door, he opens it throwing me inside.

The room is different to what I was expecting, it's pleasant and inviting and I don't like being in here one bit.

"LET ME OUT" I scream like an animal.

I reach back up to him, clawing at his face.

"You little bitch!" He shoves me back down, panting heavily.

My head hits something hard behind me, and I realise it's a bed.

Oh God.

"You'll be thanking me one day for this" He starts walking towards me.

I thought he said he wouldn't even entertain the notion?

There is an un-readable expression on his face and I start crawling away from him.

Pain still resonates through me, I could cry but I refuse to be weak.

"Trust me"

He reaches me, crouches down and takes out his wand.

This is it.

Goodbye.

"Ferula" He taps the wand on my shoulder, a warm glow gushes over me, the pain seeps away.

Is this what death feels like?

Calm?

Peaceful?

Happy?

However I find myself being lifted onto the bed, relishing the silk sheets underneath me.

"You need to rest, I'll come back and check on you later"

I'm still buzzing about in my state of bliss, just aware of what is happening around me.

He lets go of me and I hear his footsteps walk away.

"Oh and Miss Granger don't go and do something moronic again"

My eyes start to close, the world drifts away from me, all troubles gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I decided that my update day would be Friday night and then I forgot oops!

* * *

This is hell.

Why am I still here?

What purpose does this actually serve?

Come on Doc I thought you were the man with all the answers!

To help me come to terms with what happened?

You make it sound like I've suffered a great loss.

Well actually when you think of it like that, I guess I have.

An innocent man is being persecuted for something he did not commit.

You people make me sick.

To think I used to have respect for you.

I can't believe I'm being forced to sit here and be expect to spill my guts to you.

Last session went well?

Well I'm so glad to hear that.

No I'm not being sarcastic…

Fine.

What is it that you want to know today then?

Oh just continue with the story?

You make it sound like a nice little fairy tale Doc.

Okay okay I'll stop being confrontational!

Well let's think,

Oh yeah

The discovery…

* * *

How long have I been here now?

_Just try and think Hermione_

A week, two weeks, three weeks?

Longer than that I think.

Every day just blurs into one.

I guess it's getting easier, I have this little routine now.

I wake up early, Snape makes sure I have something to eat (how kind of him!), reprimands me for my rudeness and reminds me of my rules and regulations, he then leaves, I do the bare minim of what is expected then spend the rest of the day searching for a way out, he then returns home, we eat together in silence, sometimes he leaves again, sometimes he stays, later on I'm dragged to my room if I happen to still be up, I spend a few hours more plotting, then force myself to sleep, then I wake and the whole day repeats itself.

Quite simple really…

Right on cue Snape barges through my door.

"Get up! I'l be late and you need to eat" he barks at me, pulling me out of the bed.

I try to cover myself, feeling self conscious in just my night dress.

He sneers at me, pissed off with having to touch me.

At least that's one blessing about being in this hell hole, Snape has never acted in that manor towards me.

Not that, that makes him a good guy of course.

"Move" He shoves me towards the door, his hand heavy on my back.

I shiver from his touch, wrenching myself away from him.

I'm not making things easy for him.

"Why am I here?" I ask in a tired tone.

It's a question I ask him every day, but one I never receive a response from.

I wish I could be a Legilimens like him.

He rolls his eyes at me, taking a seat at the small warn oak table.

"Sit" He commands, and I do so begrudgingly.

I hope the Order discover me soon, surely they would think to search the castle?

I mean its crazy that I can be kept here and no-one expects anything.

What the fuck is going on?

"No-one is looking for you Granger get over it"

I snap my eyes to him

"T-that's not true! The Order will be here before you know it, and you'll be a dead man"

He scoffs at me, not taking anything I say seriously.

I won't cry in front of him.

I won't give him the satisfaction.

I won't let him know how much this is getting to me.

_Just breathe Hermione._

He pours me a glass of pumpkin juice, and I suppress the urge to throw it back in his face…again.

"Good girl, you're learning" He mocks me, and we both cast our thoughts back to when I first arrived, each morning he would fill my goblet up with juice and each morning it would be flung straight back at him.

I'm not caving in.

He won't break me down.

It's just easier to start the morning if I don't cause too many problems.

The more time he spends here, the less time there is for me finding my escape.

I quickly jar the thought out of my mind incase he is using oclumency on me.

Raising the goblet to my lips I drain it and take a piece of toast that is in front of me.

Snape watches lazily in his chair, a smirk on his lips.

Panic starts to rise within me, why is he looking at me like that?

Was that laced with poison?

Shit.

"Really Granger if I was going to kill you at breakfast don't you think I would have done us both the favour and done it by now?"

Bastard.

Fucking bastard.

"Indeed" He stands up, flicking his wand the plate and goblet in front of him disappear.

I sit still and chew silently on my toast.

"Today I need you to dust the bookshelves, mop the floor again and make sure the beds are made. I'm sure you'll be capable of managing that" He pauses, analysing me "Then I need you to write me a 7,000 word

"essay on Everlasting Elixirs and evaluate how useful they are"

Hold on a minute…

He expects me to write an essay?

Why on earth?

He's never told me to write him an essay before.

"Yes Granger an essay, or is that not enough for our resident know-it-all?" he snaps.

It's my turn to scoff at him, "An essay? Really? So let me get this straight, you kidnap me and hold me here against my will for me to do your fucking housework and write you an essay?" My voice gets more shrill with every syllable.

I've lost it.

I can't stop laughing.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I catch sight of Snape's thunderous face and that just makes me laugh even harder.

An essay?

_Calm down Hermione._

Is this overgrown bat for real?

Ouch!

An invisible hand slaps me hard across the face.

"Get a grip. If I ask you to do something you do it!" Snape grits his teeth, a vein throbs at his temple.

I rub my cheek, the pain stings away at me.

"Anyway this essay will give you something to do other than housework, I thought you would be happy? Unless there is something better you could be doing?"

The way he looks at me, a fake look of innocence.

He knows.

The git knows.

"You'll find parchment and a quill in the top draw of my desk…although I'm sure you already know that"

I scowl at him, refusing to stoop to his level.

He walks over to the portrait door, mutters something so quiet I can't hear it and the door swings open.

My little glimpse at freedom.

"Have fun now"

He steps outside and the portrait swings tightly shut behind him.

A scream erupts from within me, I could destroy every last thing in this room but I drop to the floor, tears flowing freely down my cheeks, dripping onto the soft carpet.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I FUCKING HATE HIM.

Hours go by, I have done everything he has asked except completing this bloody essay.

I've done about 5,000 words and I'm quite proud of it, especially as I have no textbook to guide me.

At first I was stubborn and thought he could stick his essay up his arse, but then what's the use?

Where would that get me?

I need to get out of here alive.

If I refuse too much then it will just make things worse.

Who knows what Snape would do to me then?

I'm not giving in to him.

Deciding it's time for a small break, I leave his desk and go get myself a glass of water.

I hear footsteps approaching the portrait.

Shit he's back.

I chew my lip, my nerves on edge.

"Hurry up before he catches us!"

"Neville are you sure this will work?"

I freeze.

Wait a moment that's Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood…

Oh my God!

I'm finally going to be rescued from here.

Thank you Merlin!

I run towards the portrait and start banging my fists against it's hard frame.

"HELP! NEVILLE, LUNA I'M IN HERE! HELP IT'S HERMIONE"

I stop screaming, my ear pressed to the door but I can hear every word clearly.

"Like Snape is going to keep his chambers unlocked"

"Look Cho if you're not willing to try then you can piss off"

"GUY'S IT'S ME HERMIONE! I DON'T HAVE MY WAND TRY AN UNLOCKING CHARM IF THAT DOESN'T WORK TRY—-"

"Ginny…"

"I don't want to get expelled"

"STOP ARGUING AND PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

Why aren't they responding to me?

Then the penny drops, dread curls through my veins.

They can't hear me…

Do they even know I'm in here?

They must suspect something! Why else would they be here?

"Stop being such a whining bitch, we can't let that cunt be in charge of Hogwarts"

"Ginny!"

Huh?

I blink, astonished partly by Ginny's foul language but more from what she said.

In charge of Hogwarts?

Surely she can't mean Snape?

Why would Snape be in charge of Hogwarts?

However I'm not kept wondering for long…

"Dumbledore's dead you need to get over it, what will breaking into his chambers achieve exactly? Apart from getting us all kicked out"

I sink to the floor, everything is knocked out of me.

Dumbledore dead?

No that can't be true.

The greatest wizard in history dead?

I don't believe it.

I don't.

I can't.

My thoughts are everywhere.

Exactly how long have I been trapped here?

Where is Harry and Ron?

Why are they not with my former classmates?

Terror seizes me, oh God please don't let them be dead too.

Tears stream down my face again.

I curl my knees to my chest and listen to the voices outside still arguing.

"Just leave"

"Ginny you need to calm down! Cho don't"

"I'm out of here, get yourselves in trouble for all I care"

"Cho.."

"Just let her go Neville, we don't need her"

"Alohamora"

My heart lifts slightly but deep down I know it's useless, nothing will work against whatever magic Snape has installed.

"Did it work?"

"Shit"

"Try Portaberto"

"Wait what was that noise? Is someone down here?"

"Stop being so bloody paranoid. Portaberto"

"Nothing damn it!"

"Shh there is someone here I can feel it"

"Neville stop scaring everyone!"

"And what do you three think you're doing down here?"

I leap back from the door.

Fuck they've been caught.

I shake in fear, deliberating what he will do to them.

"Professor we—"

"SILENCE!"

Snape's voice ripples through the solid door, piercing me to the very core.

"Now then what do you suppose I do with three nosy little Gryffindor's like you?"

I hear Neville start to form a response

"That is a rhetorical question Longbottom I do not expect an answer, especially not from the likes of you. Dear Merlin what actually fills the inside of your head because it's certainly not a brain!"

"Arsehole"

"Oh dear Miss Weasley attitude like that won't get you anywhere, consider that an extra detention with me tomorrow night where we can work on appropriate language to a Professor. Now I want all three of you to report to Professor McGonagall's office _immediately_, I will be notifying her of your despicable behaviour. You will all serve two weeks worth of detention at lunch _and _dinner. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor each, be thankful it's not more. Now leave".

My heart sinks further when I hear footsteps hastily retreating.

"Oh and Mr Longbottom the next time you consider yourself being a hero, just think about the state your parents…"

The utter cruel bastard.

How could he say that about Neville's parents?

The door clicks open and I scramble to my feet, not prepared for his arrival.

Sweeping into the room, he shuts the door behind him, his eyes seem darker than usual.

"Get in your room now" His voice is deadly, his expression unreadable.

I don't know what to do.

Should I stay?

Should I go?

I stand there shaking.

Fight?

Flight?

Fight?

Flight?

"Fine" He curls his lips at me and storms out of the room, I hear his door slam like lightning.

I'm unable to move, unable to believe that he didn't manhandle me, throw me into my room against my will.

The thoughts inside my head whirl about.

I need answers.

More than ever.

They said Dumbledore is dead and Snape is headmaster.

How can that be?

Snape re-enters the room a short while later.

He seems resigned, but I'm not.

I'm ready.

Ready to fight.

I open my mouth to start the inquisition but he cuts me off.

"I had to speak to Minerva about the incident, I didn't have time to stand there arguing with you" He takes a seat in his armchair, staring off into space.

I close my mouth in shock.

Since when does Snape tell me anything?

Usually I'm just commanded about and chided.

"What happened to Professor Dumbledore?"

The question just tumbles out of my mouth and I shift from one foot to another dreading his response.

He doesn't even look at me, doesn't even answer me, just continues his unrelenting stare.

I won't be perturbed by his lack of response, I need to know what happened.

Taking a deep breath I decide to take a stab in the dark, anything to draw a response out from him.

"You killed him didn't you?"

He quickly looks up at me and I think you've really done it now Hermione.

Running his hand through his hair, he mummers one tiny word.

"Yes."

That one tiny word lingers between us, out in the open, unable to hide anywhere.

He breaks eye contact from me and closes his eyes.

I can almost see pain on his face.

He doesn't get to feel pain over this.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I explode, taking myself by surprise "HE TRUSTED YOU!"

His eyes snap open, the look of pure loathing returns.

"You don't even know the half of it!"

"Because you never tell me anything!" I exclaim, wringing my hands.

He stands up, goes to grab me but I move backwards avoiding his reach.

"You are a stupid and foolish child, how could you even comprehend what I—"

"I am not a child Snape, I am eighteen years old!"

He glares at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you think I'm stupid Miss Granger? How can you possibly be eighteen?"

I lift my chin up at him, adamant I won't back down and feel small.

"The time turner back in my third year it—"

He holds up his hand "Yes I get the picture"

I hold onto the mantlepiece I'm now standing by, trying to steady myself for the next bout of questions.

"So why did you kill him?" I rush through the words, not wanting to dwell on their meaning for too long.

Snape starts walking towards me, my heartbeat increases with each step.

"Why do you think?" He looks at me darkly, my skin starts to prickle with sweat.

Oh God.

"B-because you're a death eater" I whisper, scared of what may happen next.

He get's closer to me and I try to increase the distance, but my back hits the wall behind me.

Shit.

Why the hell did I decide to ask him?

I should have just left it.

I'm sure there would have been other ways of finding out…

He stands far too close to me, his breath hot against my skin.

My heart thunders in my chest.

Dear Merlin what have I done?

His eyes bore into mine, I break eye contact feeling uncomfortable.

"Look" he grabs my chin roughly in one hand, the other rolls up the sleeve of his left arm.

I shudder when I see what is revealed.

The mark of pure evil, forever burned onto the skin of the upmost cruel.

The dark mark.

I squirm, trying to get my head out of his grasp.

He laughs softly, amused by reaction.

"Are you scared Miss Granger? And I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be brave?" His voice is mocking, an underlying hint of judgement.

I hate that he is laughing at me.

Laughing at what he is.

Laughing at what he has done.

He lets go of me, rolling his sleeve back down.

"Lost your tongue Granger?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I refuse to answer, pride swells within me.

I'm not going to give that bastard a reason to mock me further.

I need to stay strong, keep my head together, it's the only way I'm going to get out of here alive.

"What makes you so confident that you're going to get out of here _alive_?"

Then he laughs, cold and uncaring.

I fucking hate it when he reads my mind.

My teeth grind together but I won't give in to him.

"Oh dear" he simply comments before twisting a hand in my bushy hair, dragging me off to my room.

Ow.

Fuckfuckfuck.

Why does he always do this to me?

Maybe he could just try asking?

He pushes me through the frame, and I stumble over the rug.

"The less you know the better Hermione"

The door clicks shut behind me and my mind is reeling.

Hermione?

Since when did he call me Hermione?

What does he mean the less I know the better?

My brain hurts too much, I can't see properly.

I find my way over to my bed and collapse.


End file.
